Investigate the possible role of diltiazem in potentiating the multiple effects of prednisone by decrasing its metabolism via the cytochrome P450 system. Enhance the understanding of the interaction between prednisone and diltiazem and generate data required to standardize dosing regimens which may reduce unwanted side effects.